


That Butler, Tortured By Pleasure

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Play, Cock milking, Dick milking, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Penis Milking, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sounding, Urethral Play, Vibrators, anal penetration, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Ciel has revived the Funtom Corporation's adult toy branch. Previously, he had his butler test out products that would go onto the market. This time, however, he made something solely for his butler alone.





	That Butler, Tortured By Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Honey QP's work.

While Vincent Phantomhive ran the Funtom Corporation, there was a branch specifically focused on adult ‘toys’. When Ciel took over, that part of the company was made dormant, until the young Earl decided to revive it. At first, people were skeptical because the company was run by a child. However, through some miracle, the products made by the Corporation under Ciel were better than under any other owner before him. People thought it was because he invested into good directors for the branch. Little did they know that all the ideas came from the boy’s own head, and his main test subject was his butler.

* * *

“Sebastian, there is a new product that needs to be tested.” Ciel said one day while taking a break from work for some tea.

“Oh?” The butler looked at him with slightly raised brows.

Ciel met his butler’s gaze. “Meet me in the basement as per usual.”

Sebastian pressed his lips together softly. ‘So it was _that_ kind of testing.’ The demon thought before smiling and nodding complacently.

When the servants had gone off to bed, Sebastian and Ciel headed down to the basement where the new product had been stored after arriving after lunch. Sebastian quirked a brow at the size of the thing because the box in which it was stored was the size of a closet. After opening it, he stepped back.

Ciel smirked at the look on the demon’s face. This new product was a lot different from the other ones that he had Sebastian try out on himself. In truth, Ciel had this made solely for Sebastian, and not as a new good to hit the market. This sort of thing was… To scandalous.

“I call this the ‘Heavenly Punisher’.” Ciel said as he walked around to the other side. Sebastian’s brows furrowed and the Earl smiled in response. “You’ll see why.”

The thing itself was a machine. There was a seat that could change position, cuffs to hold the subject in place, and three pleasure tools: one for the mouth, one of the front, and one for the back.

Sebastian regarded the thing with tension, hesitant to get any closer than a meter. That made Ciel smile even more.

“Undress and get on it.” Ciel ordered.

Taking in a deep breath, which he did not really need, and releasing it slowly, the butler did as told. While he did that, the Earl took his time to turn on the machine and have it ‘prepare itself’ for use. The ‘self-preparation’ involved mainly the lubrication of the parts that were meant for the front and the back. Once that was done, the machine could be controlled from a little remote, which Ciel now had in his hand.

Sebastian felt uncomfortable in a way he didn’t know before when he was finally naked and about to get a whole new experience of a life time. However, he decided that the sooner he would get to it, the sooner it would be over. So he walked up to the piece of next-level technology he didn’t yet know was crafted solely for him, and stepped over the seat so that it would be between his legs. He took a moment as he looked down at the massive dildo standing up from the seat, one that strangely resembled his own manhood. His eyes narrowed at the little discover, but he thought he’d ask his master later about that detail. Not even taking time to prepare himself because he didn’t deem it worthy, he lowered himself onto the lubricated dildo until he was fully impaled. This sensation was new to him in a way because of the shape and size of the dildo so the demon shifted a little uneasily on the seat.

Once Sebastian was seated, Ciel pressed a button on the remote and he demon’s ankles and wrists were cuffed and secured in place. “All part of the process.” He explained to the confused butler. A press of another button made another feature active and the butler’s cock was engulfed by a milking pump. Made to lean back a bit by the change into the seat’s position, Sebastian could feel the dildo pressed into his front more, right against his prostate, and inhaled with his nose. Ciel watched him the entire time. After that, he turned on the pump right to the medium mode and the toy got to work. It stayed in place while the inside, the texture of which was bumpy, moved in a milking manner with alternating tightness.

For now, Sebastian didn’t react much. So Ciel turned on the dildo which started to vibrate. That made the demon bite his bottom lip softly. But this wasn’t even a warm up for what was going to come. Ciel let the pump work at the first setting he put up for about a minute, to get the demon stimulated enough. Then the inside of the pump started to vibrate, with the highest vibration being focused on the head of the demon’s cock. Sebastian closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip harder. The back of his waist arched inward when the dildo inside him started to move in a wave-like motion. Then his eyes opened when something slipped into the slit of his cock and then slowly deeper into his urethra. He looked at his master, the boy smiling.

“Trust me, there is a lot more to come.” Ciel promised and Sebastian was starting to have second thoughts about some of his life choices.

The sounding rod reached the bottom of his shaft and then started to gently thrust in and out, massaging his penis from the inside while the pump milked and vibrated from the outside. In a bit, Ciel increased the thrusting speed of the rod and it didn’t take too long for Sebastian to cum after that. Naturally, his load was bigger than a human’s. He expected it to start leaking out since the pump was completely filled with him. To his surprise, however, he saw his semen travel through a tube at the end of the pump. So the sounding rod was also a catheter…

Another press of a button on the remote and the dildo stopped snaking inside him and instead changed to swirling around. “Ngh!” The demon growled as he felt like he was being turned inside-out. The pump sped up in milking and vibrating as well, not giving the demon a break after he just ejaculated and that stimulated the demon to release a bit sooner than the first time. Once more, the seed was collected by the pump and sent down the tube to some sort of container. It was during his orgasm when he was distracted that a flexible, tentacle-like dildo slipped into his mouth and down to the bottom of his throat. Sebastian was forced to take it. There wouldn’t be an issue with breath as he didn’t need air. However, taking something like that down his throat was definitely a surprise.

Suddenly, he felt the sounding rod go deeper into him. So deep that it made him gasp and arch his back outward as he tensed. So far, it was just uncomfortable, but then it got painful, and then it felt way too painful and good in a strange way he hadn’t felt before.

“You are probably wondering where it is right now.” Ciel spoke. Sebastian looked at his master, his brows furrowed a bit and eyes half-lidded. “It’s in your ejaculatory duct, Sebastian. More specifically, your prostate.”

The demon’s eyes widened and that’s when all of a sudden the sounding rod started to vibrate hard like never before. He wanted to gasp but the dildo in his throat kept him plugged up. Then the inside of the pump got constantly tight as it milked the overstimulated shaft harder, its vibration increasing as well. The dildo inside his hole stopped swirling and returned to moving in a wave motion, massaging his insides. With his throat stuffed, his gut riled up, his cock being milked, and his prostate vibrated from the inside, Sebastian couldn’t bear it anymore. His eyes rolled back and he started making sounds he couldn’t control that could have been screams if not for the dildo in his throat. His body tensed up in a way he hadn’t known before and he started to shake uncontrollably as semen flowed from him like a current. The pump took it down the tube to fill the container but there was so much of it that it started to leak out onto his crotch and the seat, running down the leg of the seat and his legs.

Ciel’s eyes widened at the sight. Never was there so much. He knew his demon could cum liters, but the container was almost half full, there was a puddle of semen on the floor already, and it still kept coming ceaselessly. Watching his demon, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what the mighty creature was feeling if he looked like he was loosing his mind. He found himself smiling at his work, and then felt a tightness in his pants. Sitting up on a table, he rubbed his bulge before undoing his pants and starting to stroke himself.

The Earl let this draw on until the container was full. Then he slowly turned down the machine until it stopped all together. The tentacle dildo slipped out of Sebastian’s throat and mouth, the sounding rod retracted and the pump freed the abused dick, and the dildo inside the demon’s ass stopped moving and vibrating.

He sat there, panting because for the first time he felt like he needed air rather than breathing to keep up his human facade. His member was twitching and some seed trickled out of it little by little. Tortured and overstimulated, the demon finally looked at his master who was playing with himself. His slightly blurry, burgundy gaze focused on the small hand pumping the young shaft before rising to meet a single-eyed, sapphire look.

Ciel decided he’d let Sebastian rest for the time being until he brought himself to completion. Taking a moment to pass through the afterglow of his own ejaculation, Ciel held the butler’s gaze. Smiling, he spoke. “We’re not finished yet.”

Sebastian paled. “… This… This isn’t it?”

Ciel’s smile grew. “No. Why do you think your seed was stored?”

Sebastian’s eyes jumped to the full container, then back to his master. The demon was really beginning to regret the contract.

* * *

For long hours into the night, the demon was fucked by the tool more fit for torture than pleasure. Now he knew why his master called it the ‘Heavenly Punisher’. He practically screamed and roared when all the features of the machine were turned up to maximum, and then he almost passed out when the dildos in his throat and gut started to fill him up with his own seed.

Ciel let this draw on until Sebastian’s belly, previously flat and adorned by hard muscle, became pregnant with his own semen. Though he stopped the flow of the seed, he kept the demon plugged up and Sebastian thought he had experienced it all, until he felt something fill him up in a place he thought would never be exploited that way. For the amount of the seed that was left, Ciel had it fill Sebastian’s bladder.

The demon honestly thought he’d explode. Then however, the dildo in his throat and the pump pulled back, and the dildo in his hole slid out of him as it hid into the seat. Cum came gushing out of him at a violent flow and the only thing that kept the butler from falling into the puddle of his own seed were the cuffs. He felt stretched and stimulated in ways he thought he’d never experience.

Ciel let his demon take some time to breathe and heal up before he ordered him to clean up the mess and himself. Slow from exhaustion which rivaled the one he felt after fighting the shinigami and the mass of bizarre dolls on the Campania, Sebastian completed the order.

Tucked into bed, Ciel looked up at his butler with his mismatched eyes. “Sebastian, you are excused for tonight. You can take a break tomorrow as well.”

“Thank you… Master.” The demon answered tiredly and gave a weak bow before he left the chamber. Standing out in the hallway, Sebastian turned into a cloud of blackness and zipped down to his butler chamber. For the first time in forever, he really needed sleep.

 


End file.
